


VID: Can You Hold Me || Lord of the Rings & The Hobbit

by Vigorlilover



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Family, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, Gen, One True Pairing, Soulmates, True Love, Undying Lands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigorlilover/pseuds/Vigorlilover





	




End file.
